The Floating Houses of Pu
by DWIAgal
Summary: Doctor and Rose take a mystery adventure to the Floating House's of Pu on the planet's equivalent to a air-bourne shuttle bus. But they struck fast, and neither of them were expecting to get caught up in an ancient war anyway...
1. We're Falling

"We could've just travelled on the servant's train," Rose whispered hurriedly in the Doctor's ear. She wasn't sure if this was actually a train but couldn't think of what else to call it.

He made a point of ignoring her by staring at one of the many travel brochures they had been given. Of all the most mundane things to read about, he was currently reading an article on "The Universe's Most Healthy Diet" that provided information on a variety of alien fruit and vegies and told which Outer-Planetary Shops to buy your groceries. Rose was amused by this section; domestic was not his thing at all.

Deeming him as bored as her, she pulled her gaze up to the window which held nothing but a pink sky and a white dot. _A white dot? _She focused her eyes on that and held it in her sight as gradually it became bigger.

"It's one of the many floating houses of Pu," the Doctor admired beside her, "sourced on one of the million's of steam holes that have been created over time. There was a pretty big fight over this planet too. See, in the centre of the planet is a very strange mix up of chemicals and gasses and most of them happen to be Hydrogen and Oxygen. But because it's so hot the-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Are we gonna stop there?" she interjected, trying to change subjects.

"We will if we're picking up passengers," he yawned, too tired to sulk about her cutting his ramble off.

"Great, so we're in an alien shuttle bus?"

"Preeeetty much."

There was a silence where both were concentrating on the dot.

"Mystery adventures suck," Rose concluded.

"Not normally," defended the Doctor grumpily.

Rose sighed, staring at the white dot as it took form into an oval shape over the next minute.

"It looks like an egg," she stated dully.

"That's becau-"

"No explanation required," Rose replied bluntly. She was starting to wish there was someone else on board to talk to apart from the Doctor and herself.

The Doctor huffed at her interruption.

"We will shortly be stopping to pick up... Mrs and Mr Baglendoorisgelbotinpogin" a robotic voice chimed over the speaker.

"Guess we are stopping then for Mr and Mrs Ba-"

" Baglendoorisgelbotinpogin..." the Doctor pronounced perfectly.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" Rose exclaimed shoving him jokingly.

"You didn't have a hope!" he laughed, shoving her back.

"I did so... Baglen...door...is... wait, what is it again?"

He did an over-exaggerated sigh ad repeated it again.

"Okay... so Baglendoor...is...gel...botin...um...pogin! I did it, see?" She ran the word out out of her mouth in a victory song.

He smiled to himself, grabbing her giggling self into his lap and then with expert hands, tickling every part of his young friend. She tried to shove him away but was laughing too hard so her hands met empty air.

"Sto...Stop it!" Rose gasped out between laughs.

He just grinned insanely back, his hair sticking out at strange angels and tickled her harder.

"We have arrived at the residency," the same voice chimed over the speaker and the Doctor allowed Rose some time to breathe, "to avoid confusion please stay inside the passenger area at you..."

The voice wavered slightly before completely giving out. There was an almost eerie silence as a slow aching sound spread from one end of the ship to the other and a distant clang of moving metal. The insane grin had vanished off the Doctor's face at this point and he raised a hand to warn Rose. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning his.

Signalling with his hand, she followed him still confused slowly past all the passenger seats. He paused, eyes glued to a screen. There was no denying it now, he was shocked.

"RUN ROSE! RUN!" he screamed grabbing her wrist and pelting down that corridor. Then they were falling. Falling so fast, so hard, their breaths were sucked out of them. It was like going down in a rollercoaster but so much faster and so much more terrifying.

On the floor they searched for each other's grip as the whole place began to fall apart but the whole world was whirling around them and it felt like they were being pulled up an invisible hand.

"DOCTOR!" she cried.

"ROSE!" he screamed back in anguish.

"I... DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She sobbed out, "PLEASE... I... DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"No! No!" he yelled desperately making for her but a window smashing beside him sent him sprawling aside. Rose gasped as the air began to fill with toxic gas.

"ROSE! ROSE! NO! NO, No, No, No, No!" he screamed dragging himself towards her, "They Can't Take You Away From Me! No, They Can't Take You Away!"

She didn't hear him though as her mind blackened or feel him drag her into his arms or the wet touch of his tears...

* * *

**Author's Note: Helloooo everybody! SUSPENSE! I feel like a total loser right now because I haven't posted for Centuries but I promise I will more now! This is a new story. It was originally supposed to be a comedy but I picked it up again and well... got bored so it ended up not a comedy at all. There will be more... as soon as someone reviews because reviews are 3 and I don't feel very motivated right now... Don't know why... And also I'm stuck in some of my stories so I'm sort of trying to work out what is happening and I'm also editing them cause I started some of them years and years ago and I think I could fix them up.**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**


	2. Surely Not

It was dark, too dark for his liking. And the air he breathed in felt hard and cold and seared his windpipe as it went down. Uncomfortable, he tried to move his arms but felt them lie uselessly by his side. Panic settled in his stomach as he found the rest of his body unmovable as well. Opening his eyes ever so slightly he found himself lying on the floor of what seemed to be a room carved out of stone. Small dark windows allowed a dismal amount of moonlight in but still enough to dimly see his surroundings. He wondered why he wasn't dead yet when he saw the shimmer of the force field and sighed painfully in relief that he and Rose were protected.

Rose! He knew he should know her and searched his mind for her but found himself too groggy to recollect anything about her. Well, least he had something to work with. He searched around for her, rough square walls surrounded him; to his left was an opening into another rock room that was too dark to make out. In the room he was in everything seemed to be covered by blankets apart from three pots that glowed dimly in beam of moonlight. It was most curious. Many of the blankets seemed to be covering racks apart from one which was clearly the shape of a chair. Things had been carefully squished into corners by them to allow him to fit into the little room and he questioned where "them" was and whether "them" included Rose.

He thought whether calling out her name might help but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he was or if "them" including Rose spoke. For some reason though he thought Rose spoke English which narrowed it down to three possible languages and ten possible species. If only he could remember what she looked like, if she was green, or see through or if she had big pointy blue fangs. He didn't really think she sounded like someone who would have big pointy blue fangs so that left him with nine species. _Does she have four eyes? _No he decided leaving him with eight species. Well he knew four of the species also went by ridiculously complicated names like Gerbindelthgin so he crossed them off his imaginary might-be Rose lists leaving four.

He sighed. What else did he know about her? Nothing seemed to come to mind except-

"...all pink and yellow."

That's right! He could vaguely picture her in his mind; pink skin, yellow hair, brown eyes and wearing too much make-up - definitely human and definitely from the planet Earth. _Rose, a human from planet Earth. _He smiled fondly.

Now all he needed to figure out was how he had got here and how she fitted into it. Calling out could come later. _Okay, so I was travelling in the Tardis... with Rose? And... We crashed? No, no I don't think we crashed. Were hijacked? No, that's not right either. _He frowned, aggravated at his lack of memory.

_We were taking a holiday? Visiting a friend? Saving a friend? Saving people? Saving people... On a planet? Or just saving a planet? Or maybe even saving a solar system? A planet in a solar system? Maybe we weren't saving anything? Maybe we were trying to destroy something? Destroy a planet? Destroy... people? No I don't kill people... Never again... Maybe I was trying to destroy something that might hurt them? Or warn them? Or um... A satellite? No, what am I thinking? Maybe me and Rose were on a...date? Or a...a honeymoon? Am I married to Rose? _

_Surely not._

The clitter-clatter of footsteps snapped the Doctor out of his day dream.

"Hello!" he said smiling up at the dark outline.

They stared blankly down at him, their breath giving off a pungent smell as it swirled around his face.

"Who do you serve?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Helloooooooooo I am soooooo tired. I just felt like posting something so here is the second chapter. Thanks go to ValaEnVash for being the first to reviewer! :) :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, they'd have less episodes in Cardiff *grumble* (no offence to Cardiff because Cardiff is awesome, just don't understand how they "accidentally" keep landing there and on the Welsh Coast) and London (actually I'd still have some in London because London is also awesome, I just wouldn't make all the Aliens somehow manage to crash there every five minutes) and more in OUTER SPACE! Yaaay! And also maybe some in countries they haven't been to...**

**Anyway sorry for the ramble.**

**Love y'all**

**DWIAgal**


End file.
